


The PuppyMan

by urenogoodtomedead



Category: The Wolfman (2010)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Feeding, Forced diapering, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Puppy Play, Werewolves, forced puppy play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urenogoodtomedead/pseuds/urenogoodtomedead
Summary: When someone looks into Lawrence's eyes and see that he's not quite dead.





	1. Chapter 1

Lawrence couldn't explain where he was, how he was alive or simply what was happening he just understood that he was no longer in the forest, was no longer dying, but that didn't mean that everything was fine, he was in a windowless room , he was on a mattress and there was a collar around his neck, the collar was attached to a chain that was attached to a wall, he couldn't get out the only exit from that room was a metal door, and then Lawrence noticed that his groin was different, he felt something wet and a little cold and Lawrence hoped that this wasn't what he thought it was, he looked down and noticed something strange under his pants, he noticed a volume and maybe it was just a nightmare, he tried to calm down, he should just be sleeping, Lawrence took a deep breath and that was probably a bad idea, as soon as he breathed he smelled an acid smell that hurt his nose ie now he had sure about what was wet in his groin and the last thing Lawrence noticed was his hands, his hands were covered with gloves and tied, Lawrence immediately tried to bite and pull the gloves out of his hand, but they were tightly secured.

"AH!" Lawrence was trying to break free, he pull the chains, swing his body, but nothing happened he was stuck, he kept trying to get out until his body got tired, Lawrence lay on the mattress, what was going on here? But at least things were no worse than when he was in the asylum or at least he hoped, Lawrence felt his belly growl with hunger and he didn't know how long it had been since he had eaten.

And then the metal door open and it make Lawrence sit again, he stare at the door and growl

"Looks like someone woke up." A man said as he came in with some packages, he was tall with dark hair and eyes and for some reason he was smiling "How's my puppy?" He put the packages on the floor

"Who are you? What's going on? Where am I? How I'm alive? I remember the shot! I should have been dead!" Lawrence growled

The man smelled the air "It looks like someone had an accident." He ignored Lawrence's words and knelt beside him, he raised his hand to brush Lawrence's hair but Lawrence bit him, he wouldn't make things so easy he could have his hands tied but he could still move his mouth, he bit the stranger's hand but the strange man didn't even blink, on the contrary he started to smile more "We can play later, first I have to clean you, don't you want that? Get out of this wet diaper, my puppy?" " He simply used his free hand to clench Lawrence's jaw and make him open his mouth "You don't want daddy having to keep your mouth shut, right?"

Lawrence had his mouth open and looked at the man forcing him against the mattress and making him lie down "Answer my questions!" But the man kept ignoring him and using his own body weight to keep Lawrence still, reaching out and then Lawrence heard a 'click' and noticed that in addition to having his hands tied they were also chained, the chain was short and he couldn't move, Lawrence started kicking the air trying to get the man away from him but that wasn't possible, the man just grabbed one of Lawrence's feet and chained it with others chains, doing the same with the other foot, now Lawrence was immobilized "You know the who am I? You won't be able to hold me here for long! I will hurt you! "

  
"You have so much to learn, puppy, but this isn't the time." The man finally said, smiling more and lowering Lawrence's pants enough so that he could see his diaper, he take one of the packages, removing Lawrence's diaper and start wiping him clean with a cloth.  
"Why are you doing this?"

"Why ? Cause you're dirty, my dear boy." He kept cleaning until he finally got a clean diaper and changed Lawrence "Perfect." He stretched and ran his hand through Lawrence's hair "Don't you feel better?"

"...."

"Ooohh! Don't give me that face I promise to answer a few questions later, but first I want to feed you." He fiddle with the packs again and grab a bottle, moving it close to Lawrence's mouth "C'mon, puppy, just open up."

Lawrence bit his lips, he was really hungry and he wanted to have his questions answered and drinking from a bottle was no worse than wearing diapers, right? Lawrence reluctantly opened his mouth and felt the bottle nipple in his mouth, closing his eyes and starting to suck the content, he felt warm milk fill his mouth, the taste was different, it wasn't bad, Lawrence had never liked milk before but this milk was sweeter it tasted better and he kept drinking and sucking, feeling some drool and milk escape from the corner of his lips, this was humiliating and the worst part was feeling the man wiping it right after! Lawrence don't like that!

"Uhnmn!"

"Shhh...Sh...It's okay."

A few minutes later and Lawrence finally finished the bottle so now he could finally ask some questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Lawrence felt the bottle leave his mouth and tried not to growl when he looked at the man, he had to keep calm and it wasn't so difficult after all he had been tortured before and what was happening could be very annoying, humiliating and did he felt vulnerable but he wasn't being hurt physically so maybe things would get better, this guy would stop treating him the way he was doing, they would have a civilized conversation and everything would be explained or at least it was what Lawrence expected.

"Where am I? How am I alive? Who are you? Why are you doing this?" These were the things that finally came out of Lawrence's mouth, he didn't want to move much, he didn't want to make rough movements, he wanted to look calm and keep everything calm.

"You're in our house, this's your room and I know it doesn't look very comfortable but I'll bring some new things for you, I'll make the best nest" He said pointing to the packages and smiling a little "You're alive because I saved you, it was hard but a werewolf don't die so easy. "

The word werewolf made Lawrence more alert "How do you know what I'm?"

"Calm down, you ask a lot of questions I'm still on your third answer, you can call me daddy or alpha and answering your last questions, I'm a werewolf like you so I know, but I'm more experienced, older and I'm doing it for the same reason, you don't have a classification yet, but my guts tells me you're going to be a puppy, how many times have you turned ? Less than five, right? You'll understand more after you turn more and I'll try to to teach you and show you everything you need to know. "

"Another werewolf ... So you're a killer! A monster! Like my father was! Like I'm! Werewolves kill people! They're monsters! "

"Shhh, don't say such things, it wasn't your fault, puppy, no one ever taught you what it's like to be a werewolf, a real werewolf and--"

"No! I don't want to hear it! My father was a werewolf he killed my mother, my brother! He attacked me... And I killed people! I - I became a monster!"

The alpha stopped smiling and wrapped his arms around Lawrence's body hugging him "It's okay, it's okay my puppy, I'm here now."

"Let me go! I don't want to stay here, I don't want to wear diapers, to be fed! I still have my dignity! And I'm not your puppy!"

The last thing Lawrence said didn't make the other werewolf happy, he growled and hugged Lawrence in a more possessive way than before, Lawrence was his puppy, he wouldn't let anything happen to his puppy and until Lawrence understood that he was a puppy he wouldn't be released from the chains "I'm not liking your tone."

Lawrence growled and began tugging at the chains "I don't care! I want to die! I don't want to be a monster! You're sick! You're crazy!"

And maybe that was the last drop the alpha bit Lawrence's neck like a wolf showing dominance and it made Lawrence growl louder and scream, but nothing Lawrence did made the alpha loosen his neck and then just as he had start to bitten he let go "Even though you were a puppy you should understand that you shouldn't talk like that." The alpha spoke and began licking the mark on Lawrence's neck. "I know this is the worst way to try to show that not all werewolves are monsters, but you'll soon understand." The alpha let go of Lawrence and stood up. "I won't give you your gifts now, I'll let you calm down." The alpha smiled for a moment and then left the room "I'll be back, my puppy."

Lawrence growled even louder, tugging at the chains, trying to break free, trying to get out of here, he had to get out he hated what was going on, he didn't want to be a werewolf he never asked for it, he should be dead, but Lawrence had to calm down, had to think logically "...." Lawrence close his eyes and take a deep breath, trying to rest, trying to calm down "I'm not a puppy..."


End file.
